Conventionally, there has been known a shield conducting path configured to protect and shield an electric wire by inserting a plurality of non-shielded electric wires into a pipe made of a metal (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3909763
However, in a vehicle such as a hybrid electric vehicle, plural types of electric wires, such as a power electric wire, through which a high voltage and large current flows, an electric wire of a weak current system and the like are arranged. At this point, for example, in the case that the power electric wire and the electric wire of the weak current system are inserted into a same pipe, it is necessary to insert them into the pipe after applying a shield, such as a braided wire, to the electric wire of the weak current system to prevent an influence of an electromagnetic noise generated by the power electric wire. Therefore, there is a problem that the number of the parts used is increased and it takes labor in processing.
As a result of studying the problem, it was found that the above problem can be solved by dividing an inner portion of the pipe into two or more sections by a flat partition wall. However, there has been a problem that, when a bending processing is applied to from the pipe having the above structure into a shape which is suited to an arranged position, the partition wall serves as a beam and it is hard to deform the pipe to an intended shape.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a shield conducting path which allows insertion of plural types of electric wires therethrough, and is processable easily into a desired shape.